Isaac Winchester/Abilities and Weaknesses
Powers and Abilities Isaac was taught some basic self defense skills when he was young by Dean but never really used them. Ever since she was 16 was Isaac trained as a hunter by Team free will, making him very skilled with melee weapons. Just like his sister is he skilled criminal acts, such as lock picking, computer hacking, and carjacking. Both twins are very skilled at both armed and unarmed combat. Other than Elizabeth is Isaac more of an ask questions shoot later kind of guy. He hesitates to fight sometimes other than his twin who kills mercilessly. Despite this is he really strong as seen when he single-handedly restrained a werewolf or knocked out another hunter with a single punch. It had been shown that Isaac is more violent and unrestrained when Elizabeth isn't near him as shown in season 5 when he was searching for her and beating or torturing people to get info about her. Isaac has vast knowledge of the supernatural and is considered "The Winchester Brain" by Crowley. Isaac has done a great deal of research into mythology, folklore, and the supernatural, including John Winchester journal. As a result, Isaac has an excellent working knowledge of the powers and abilities of various supernatural creatures, as well as their histories. Isaac has been described as a straight-A student. Because of his obsession with Sherlock Holmes did Isaac develop a great deduction sense. He has an extensive understanding of the laws, as well as police protocols, shorthand, and numerical codes. He also keeps a police radio in his car for this reason so he can remain up-to-date on what is happening in the town. Isaac has been shown to have an advanced understanding of technology, and has been shown to have copied keycards to the various police stations using an RFID emulator, and hooking up a smart watch to his phone so he can use it as a hidden camera during his capture. He also claims to have figured out all of Sam's passwords for his work computer, though how he came upon this information remains unknown. Isaac has also shown a degree of knowledge when it comes to electrical engineering as shown when he was able to rewire one of the radios there so he could contact Dean. Abilities granted by spells Isaac has displayed the following powerful abilities through magic: * Summoning and Banishing - Through various rituals, Bobby has been able to summon demons and angels. He is also moderately proficient at banishing, occasionally banishing angels. * Supernatural Concealment - Isaac is able to conceal himself and his sister from demonic detection through hex bags he creates. * Warding - Over time, Isaac has become proficient at warding locations from threats such as demons and angels. * Colt Bullet Creation - Using a ritual taught to him by Dean and Sam Winchester, Isaac can create bullets for the legendary Colt which is capable of killing all but five beings in existence. Demonic abilities Isaac was transformed into a demon after making a deal with a crossroad demon to rescue Cassandra from Hell. After the time limit run out did, he turns into a demon working on taking over earth. * Possession - As a demon did Isaac possess his own body, but it is likely that he has the ability to leave his own body, and possess the bodies of others, and take control of them * Electromagnetic Interference - When angry Isaac could destroy electronic devices and shatter light bulbs. * Immortality - As a Demon did, he has an indefinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. * Invulnerability - Every injury of any kind did not possess any danger to him at all. As shown when Mark shot him in the leg or he cut his own arm to prove a point to Dean. * Super Stamina - As a demon he never tired, and did not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. * Super Strength - As shown when he overpowered multiple skilled hunters, demons and Castiel with ease * Electrokinesis - Isaac was able to control lightning as shown when he created a thunderstorm for an epic entrance or manipulated the electricity from a shock gun * Teleportation - Just like other Demons was he able to teleport from one place to another, without occupying the space in between. Weaknesses Human Weaknesses As a male human, Isaac possesses common weaknesses of human. * Mortality - Since Isaac is a human, he is vulnerable to diseases and any form of physical harm and has a limited lifespan * Magic - Isaac is susceptible to the influences of magic and witchcraft * Death's Scythe - It can kill anything in existence Demon Weaknesses * Devil's Trap - Isaac can be captured in a devil's trap as shown when he has been captured in one time. However he managed to break free with a spell. * Holy water - Isaac could be harmed by holy water. * The Colt - As the Colt can kill demons, it can kill Isaac. * Demon-Killing Knife - Isaac can be killed by the demon-killing knife. Equipment * Robin's Egg Blue 1980 CJ5 Jeep * Aluminum baseball bat * Supernatural clue board * Macbook Air laptop Weaponry Isaac has been seen using a variety of weapons over the course of the series, though he prefers firearms over melee weapons. His primary weapon is an aluminum baseball bat that Dean bought him when he was six and taught him to play with. He uses for fighting sometimes. It was destroyed in season 6 during a fight against a werewolf. Category:Character Subpages